A new life
by Flowelle
Summary: When Evie's aunt dies she's going to live with the Weasley's. She'll be in the same year as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco. Set Goblet of Fire.


**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Evie pov<strong>

I just had put the last things in my suitcase when a voice behind me asked: "Do you have everything dear?"

I turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway,

"yes, I think I have packed everything." I stood up and picked up my suitcase.

"I'll take care of that," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled out her wand, "Locomotor Suitcase,"

I smiled, _I love magic._

"We're better get going downstairs, the Portkey leaves in 10 minutes."

I nodded and followed her. In the doorway I looked in my room for one last time, I'll probably never come here again, in a few weeks the house will be sold and I would live somewhere else. Somewhere far away from here.

I walked downstairs and stepped in to the almost empty living room. The only things left were an old chair and a coffee table. On the coffee table stood a lamp, the Portkey. I started to feel nervous, not about going with a Portkey, I had done that before. I was nervous because I would leave my old life in France behind and start a new one in England. Nervous because I was going to live with a family I barely know. Of course I knew Mrs. Weasley and I have seen her husband 2 or 3 times, but I didn't know their children. Their _seven_ children, I always had been an only child and now I was going to live in a house with seven other children. Okay, not all seven of them, two already had finished school. Charlie worked with dragons in...Romania or Egypt. I couldn't remember which one it was. The other one, Bill, worked as a cursebreaker for the wizardbank Gringotts.

"Are you nervous?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, a bit,"

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll find it good with each other. Ron is only a few months older then you so you'll be in the same year, Fred and George are two years ahead of you and Ginny is a year bellow. Oh dear! We have only one minute left! You better already touch the Portkey."

I took a few steps forwards and put my hand on the lamp. One minute and I'll live somewhere else. One minute to a new life.

It happened in a flash, my feet came the ground and a few seconds later I landed hard with my butt in the grass. I hoped it wouldn't be like the last time I used a Portkey. It took ages for those bruises to go away. When I looked up I saw two people with red hair walking towards Mrs. Weasley and I.

"Oh, there are Ron and Ginny," said Mrs Weasley.

I smiled and stood up. When they came close I noticed that the girl was quite pretty and that the boy was tall. They both had freckles on their face.

"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Ginny,"

"Evie," I said as I gave her a hug.

I turned to the boy, Ron. "I'm Ron," said Ron, I smiled and gave him a hug too, he seemed a bit surprised by it but hugged me longer then necessary.

"Well now you have met we can go inside," Mrs. Weasley said.

I wanted to pick up my suitcase but Ron already picked it up.

"You don't need to do that," I said, "I can lift it myself,"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'll carry it,"

"thanks."

Ron looked at me and smiled, "no problem."

While we walked to the house I toke a look at the house. It wasn't very big but had several floors. When we walked through the doorway I immediately knew I would love this house. The house in France was way to big, especially if you only lived there with the persons. The room that we entered was the kitchen. I saw three people at the table, two of them were identical, the twin. They stood up when they saw me. The first one who greeted me was the older one.

"I'm Evie," I said,

"Charlie," he replied.

Charlie was shorted and his face was covered in freckles stepped forwards to gave him a hug before I turned to the twin.

"Fred," said one them, "and I'm George," the other one said, "we're twins," they said in unison

. "I figured that," I grinned and hugged them. First Fred and then George. Just as Ron they hold me longer then necessary.

A tall men with long red hair bound in a ponytail walked in the room. "You must be Evie," he said.

"Yes, and you are..." I had to think for a moment, "Oh yeah, Bill, that was it."

Fred and George chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked to Bill to give him a hug.

"You're quite liking hugging, don't you?" said George ( at least I thought it was George ).

"And what if I do?" I replied.

"Nothing, it's kind of cute," which made me blush slightly and result in him snickering. Luckily Mrs. Weasley walked in to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked me.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"Aren't you going to ask if I want some tea?" Fred asked.

"You can pack some yourself," Mrs Weasley replied.

"You can go sit if you want," said Ginny, "we won't bite,"

"Speak for yourself," said Fred and made a 'scary' face to me.

I sat down, "is that supposed to scare me?" I asked causing the rest to laugh.

"You've quite a big mouth for a little girl,"

"Hey! I'm not THAT small,"

"How _small_ are you then?"

"5.4,"

"and you say that you aren't small?"

"Well not everybody can be as tall as Ron over there,"

"I'm not THAT tall," Ron whined.

"You are," I, Fred, George and Ginny said in unison.

"How come," said Fred, turning to me again, "you have so many trunks? I mean you aren't very tall and you have like seven trunks,"

"Oh, that," I said while tried to find an excuse, "I guess that I just have a lot of clothes-"

Ron almost choked in the tea Mrs Weasley just gave to him, "so many clothes that you need _seven _trunks?"

"It aren't _only_ clothes," I defended myself.

"Here's your the tea," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"also other things like photo album's, books-"

"Books?" asked Ron, "You're just as bad as Hermoine,"

"Who's Hermoine?" I asked.

"A friend of mine, she has read almost every book of the library at school," replied Ron, "my other friend is Harry, Harry Potter."

They all looked at my as I was supposed to go jump on my chair of excitement.

"You don't know Harry _Potter_?" he gasped.

"Well, I've heard of him and what he did and stuff. I guess he is just less famous in France then here." I reached for my tea and started drinking of it.

Ron muttered something that sounded like: "He'll like that." I decided not to ask why he would like that. I set my empty cup down on the table.

"Would you like a tour through the house?" Ginny asked.

I smiled and said yes. We stood up from the table.

"I'll show you the garden first," said Ginny as she walked through the door.

The garden was quite large and there were plenty of weeds, the grass was a bit high, gnarled trees all around the walls,lots of plants and big pond full with frogs. After we walked a while through the garden we went inside again.

"You've already seen the kitchen and here is the sitting room." The sitting room was very cosy, with a sofa, armchairs and a large fireplace.

We went to the first floor, "I sleep on the first floor, Fred and George and Percy on the second, Bill and Charlie and mom and dad on the third floor, you'll be sleeping on the fourth floor and Ron sleeps on the fifth floor," Ginny explained, "Come I'll show you your room,"

We walked further upstairs and on the fourth floor she opened a door. "This will be your room," she said as I walked into room. It wasn't big but I immediately loved the room.

"I'll give you some time so you can settle down a bit,"

"Thanks," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like my story and please write a review :) you'd make me happy :D<strong>


End file.
